Daily Chronicles: The Guardian Knight and the Little Princess
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: So there are newspapers articles of a armored vigilante and a little girl with him. Read to see what the two have been doing throughout New York City.
1. Angel with a Shotgun

**Before anything, I want to say that I'm planning on coming out of retirement of writing. And so I'm planning on using these series of oneshots to get me back into my writing habits and life. They may be not as good as my other ones, but I'll try to get back to those standards for those who normally read my stories. And to them, I want to say, 'I'm sorry'. I'm sorry I went into retirement without warning.**

**The song is 'Angel with a Shotgun' written by 'The Cab' so I don't own anything. Italics are the lyrics to the song.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Next up, Fi!"

A girl with pink hair with clear eyes with a bunny hat came onto the stage. She wore a pale violet dress that went to the little girl's knees that had a same color of short sleeve jacket. She wore a darker shade of violet for her boots. The girl looked out at the audience who was watching, it wasn't a big crowd but it wasn't just a small crowd.

She was training for this, and she knew she could do this; she had practice for weeks now. She wanted to do this,

"Whenever you're ready, Fi."

With a deep breath and letting it out, she put the microphone to her mouth and started singing.

_"__I am an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint or a sinner? If Love is a fight then I shall die with my heart on the trigger."_

She started the first verse, though the little girl was nervous. But she was this far, and she wanted to go all the way. And nothing will stop her. Not even the stage fright.

_"__They say Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for! Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If Love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!"_

She continued on, forcing her fear to the back of her mind, but it was obvious for one girl in the audience with black hair. She stood in the back and saw the nervousness of the young girl, she mouthed to the girl, 'Relax, you're doing fine. Don't worry and remember why you're doing this'. Fi noticed the black hair girl and nodded and went on.

_"__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive tonight. Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean I'm not a believer. And Major Tom will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer!"_

The little girl continued as she started to sway her arms, feeling her limbs loosening up as she started to dance a bit on the stage.

_"__They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for! Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If Love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!"_

And now, the pink hair bunny hat girl was now fully dancing without a worry or fear. The eight year old girl was now fully enjoying herself. Moving from side to side as she sang the lyrics that were taught to her. The fear was all in her head. And if she got over that, then she knew that there was nothing she couldn't overcome.

_"__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know that you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive tonight! I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back!"_

Fi sang with pride and joy, feeling happy about doing this as the song was about to be over. She knew that she could do this. She and _her_ had practice every day of the week. And _she_ taught to Fi that if she won or lost, it wouldn't matter. But for her to have fun doing it.

_"__I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive tonight. And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight! Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you're all that I adore. _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

And with that, the audience stood up and cheered for her. Fi saw this and smiled at the sight of it and went off stage and to her friends, Yuuki, Taisho, Carol, and Jett.

"That was a nice song, Pinkish." The wild black hair boy said to her, ruffling her hair as he gave her his classic 'Thumbs up' grins. Fi giggled at that and saw Yuuki, the blue hair girl. "Fi's song was beautiful," the blue hair girl said, giving her a hug. The pink hair little girl smiled and hugged her sister-like friend and hugged her back before went to Jett and smiled. "That was a nice song, Princess." Jett said to her, smiling at the girl. "I dedicated the song to you, Jett." The girl explained, smiling brightly and carefree. This had taken the brown hair boy by surprise, "Really? Why?" he asked softly. "Because Jett, you're my Guardian Knight." She replied simply before going to Carol, the one that told her to relax earlier. She smiled and went to her and hugging her, whispering the words:

"Thank you for teaching me that song, Carol."

* * *

**Please note that this type of story will be different for each chapter, so they won't have the same plot as the other chapters. **

**If you have an idea, please send me a PM, or a comment, of the comment section and if I use your idea, I will give you a shout-out in the author's note section.**

****Please note that the following are not mine: Yuuki, Taisho, and Carol. These characters are mine: Jett and Fi.****

**Please share any tips you are willing to give to help improve my writing again.**


	2. The Night at the Carnival

**I'm surprise to have made the second chapter for the story, but I thought it would be cute and so I wrote it. **

**Well, I hope you Read, Enjoy, and Review. :)**

* * *

It was a late night, Jett and his little 'Princess', Fi, was in a carnival on their way out when the pink hair little girl was holding Jett's hand as they were walking around as they were walking home until the little pink hair girl saw a stuff animal that was bigger than her entire body.

"Can we get it?" the little girl asked, looking up at him with her clear, beautiful eyes pleading to him. "Sure, but two tries, we need to get some funnel cakes for Taisho and Yuuki." He said to her, not wanting her to be upset if she didn't win. She smiled and hugged him happily then going to the booth and put the money down on the table, "Ready, little lady?" the worker asked, seeing the happiness of the eight year old girl. She nodded happily, "All you have to do is take a ball," the man said to her, holding up one of the plastic balls with holes in it. "And toss it into the barrel." He added then tossing it into the said barrel that was in the center of the booth. "And I'll make the first try free." He added, willing to get into some trouble for the little girl in the bunny hat.

Fi took the ball and aimed it carefully, not wanting to accidentally miss a chance to get the minimal requirements to win the stuff animal. With a flick of the wrist, she threw the ball towards the barrel, but saw that it had only hit the rim and went out of the barrel. Taking the second ball, the pink hair girl concentrated on the barrel and threw the ball at the barrel but this time, the wind got it off course and missed the barrel completely. "Hey!" the little girl whined, seeing how unfair the wind was since it blew the ball off course.

"Next game is two dollars." The guy said to them, his hand out to the two. Fi sighed and gave the man the money and getting the balls back. She picked up one ball and focused on the barrel and hoped for the best as she threw it at the barrel.

But this time, the ball was almost made it in.

Fi groaned as she got the next ball and tossed it without thinking, only hoping that this one would go in. But, it didn't.

Behind the two, a guy with a mullet was sipping his drink, chuckling to himself as he watched the girl missing and doing badly, "Bet that pink freak can't hit the side of the barn." He muttered to himself in amusement.

Hearing it, Jett put his money on the table, "My turn," he said then seeing the guy putting the balls for him. "I have to be honest; this is really a kid's game. But hey, the money is good." The guy said, trying to attempt humor until he saw the brown hair boy going to the guy with the mullet.

The next thing he knew, he ducked out of the way as he saw the older boy throwing the teen at the barrel, "Why did you do that?!" the guy behind the booth asked quickly, wanting to know why he threw a _person_ at the barrel. Jett looked at him and smiled at him while Fi went to get the stuff animal and hugging it happily,

"Nobody insults my princess."


	3. Adopting the Little Princess

Months passed as Fi was still trying to find a home as she stayed at the orphanage, she was happy and healthy, stayed out of trouble, and kind. But each and every day, she saw her friends being sent to homes and being loved. It happened every day until she was the only one left, the last child.

She cried herself to sleep as her dreams of being in a home full of love and care was fading away and was being replaced of her being forever alone. This went on until the cold, winter nights. Until... She heard someone,

"Fi, someone wants to see you."

Walking downstairs with her light purple, slightly worn out, jacket as she walked into the room and saw the person that was adopting her.

His hair was long enough to go to the bottom of his neck as it was slightly filled with dirt, sweat, and matted, had green eyes, and his body shape was on the rather slightly unhealthy skinny side.

When he saw her, he kneeled down to her height, and look into her eyes.

"Little girl, I'm going to adopt you. Would you like that?" He asked her gently, softly. Fi look at him, afraid of how to answer and the chance of angering the person. "It's ok to say 'No', all I ask is that you be honest with me." He added. She thought about it before nodding.

A smile appeared on his lips, "I do not have much entertainment, the TV is mostly static, and the food is questionable." He told her, telling her what he doesn't have. "But I DO have is a roof over our head, a fan and a heater, but most importantly, a big heart. One full of love and care."

Hearing his speech, Fi smiled and hugged him, accepting him. He smiled and hugged her back before placing his jacket over the girl to keep her warm.

As they walked out to the new home, Fi couldn't help but ask,

"What do I call you?"

"Anything, as long as it's not insulting."

"Hm..." She thought then look at the jacket and smiled.

"Thought of something?"

"Zero, My Guardian Knight,"

"Thank you... Princess."


	4. Goodnight

**I'm sorry that I've haven't been posting chapters for this, I didn't have any inspiration for a while and was busy for the last week. **

**But this story was inspired by a close friend of mine and so I edited it to fit to this series.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review. :)**

* * *

"Hey Mommy?"

Fi, the pink hair girl with the pail purple and clear eyed girl asked as she went up to Yuuki one night as she was in her pajamas, holding a plush doll of an angel. Yuuki, having blue hair and purple eyes turned off the sink after the last dish after the 'feast' that she, the father, and uncle Taisho had this night. She turned to her daughter and smiled at her precious little girl, "Yes sweetie, what is it?" she asked as she kneeled down to the seven year old girl's height so they were eye level with her pink hair daughter. "Why does daddy call you 'Chibi'?" Fi asked, wanting to know why he had called mommy 'Chibi' as she always hear him calling her that. Yuuki smiled at that question as the memories came to her, "Let's take a seat and Yuuki will tell you why daddy calls me 'Chibi'." the purple eyed woman said then leading her to the table and setting her down and sitting across her only daughter.

"Long time ago, Yuuki wondered what to call him, and so; his cuteness made Yuuki to think of the word 'Kawaii'." The blue hair girl said to her pink hair daughter. "'Ka-waii'?" Fi repeated slowly, wondering what that meant. "Kawaii, in Japanese meaning 'Cute'." Yuuki answered as she remembered the first time she called the father that nickname. "So, you're calling daddy 'cute'?" Fi asked, a bit confused but thought nothing of it for now. Yuuki nodded, "And so, with daddy's height, he calls me 'Chibi'." the mother went on. "Chibi?" Fi repeated, a bit confused by that word too. "'Chibi' is Japanese for 'Short' or for one that is little." Yuuki explained, telling her daughter as a dumb smile graced her lips at the memories.

"But mommy, you're bigger then me."

Yuuki couldn't help but chuckled at her daughter's comment and reached over and petted the seven year old girl on her head gently, "Right now, Yuuki may be bigger then you; but next to daddy and some friends, Yuuki is somewhat short." The mother explained to her. "So am I going to be short like you, mommy?" Fi asked, wondering if she'll be as tall as her mother or not. "You're still growing, Little One." Yuuki replied. "So you may be as tall as Yuuki, or maybe you'll be taller then Yuuki." the purple eyed girl added then moving to the seat next to her and pulling her into a hug.

Fi smiled and hugged Yuuki back, "I think I understand." Fi said when she pulled away from the wonderful hug. "That's good," Yuuki said then kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Anything else?" Yuuki asked, wanting to make sure that the little girl was happy. Fi thought for a moment then grinning,

"Can I have some milk and cookies, mommy?"

'Of course, sweetie," Yuuki chuckled then getting up and getting a glass and a jug of milk then the box of cookies.

Seeing the bowl of cookies and a tall glass of milk before her, Fi smiled happily and reached out for the cookie and dunking it into the glass of milk until it was completely submerged into the drink. Yuuki watched Fi dropping the cookies in the milk at times or eating them.

After the bowl was empty, Fi picked up the cup full of cookies and milk and started drinking it. When she was done, Fi had a milk mustache and a happy 'ahh' after finishing the glass of milk. The mother couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's silliness and wiped the 'milk mustache' off with a napkin.

"Alright Fi, time for bed." Yuuki said to her.

"On one condition,"

"Oh, and that is...?"

* * *

Opening his eyes, the father felt something in his arms, he took a closer look and he saw that it was Yuuki and Fi. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he held Yuuki and Fi closer to him, "Goodnight you two." He said gently.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight, my Little One, and you too my adorable Kawaii,"


	5. A Frozen Halloween

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, it took longer then expected for me to get this done. **

**But I was helped by one of my closest friends that I know and that person is called 'Emo'. ****So let's give Emo a hand for helping me with this chapter. Stay awesome, Emo. You're the best! **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

"She is _not_ going Trick-or-Treating dressed as a vigilante that's known for violently killing people!"

A stern female voice said as she saw Jett 'suiting up' the pink hair little girl known as Fi in a kid's size version of his normal 'Zero Suit'.

"Well it's to late, all she needs is the helmet and she'll be ready to go." Jett countered, having his helmet in his left hand and Fi's helmet in the right. "You are not dressing her up like you," Amethyst, the older sister and mother-like figure to Fi, said sternly as she won't allow someone as innocent be 'suited up' like some person who takes the law in their hands and saying that it's for the 'greater good'. "Well it's already October 31. And there's no way you'll find a good costume then this." Jett smirk, crossing his armored arms on his chest after giving Fi her helmet.

"She will have an 'Elsa' Costume," the witch stated then getting an idea. "And you will be 'Olaf'." she added, enjoying the thought of him dressing up as the snowman from the Disney movie known as 'Frozen'. "Oh, I like her." Fi chimed as she turned to the witch when she mentioned 'Elsa' from her favorite movie and went to sit with her on the couch. "Who and who?" Jett said, not knowing of the two and of the movie. "Elsa. From Frozen." Amethyst said again, staring at him blankly from her seat on the couch.

"Conceal, don't feel." Fi sang gently as she watched the older two having their conversation. "Don't let them know, well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore," Fi went on with the song as she waved her hands in front of her like how 'Elsa' had done to make Olaf. "Let it go," The pink hair little girl said then shaking her hand to the left side of her. "Let it go!" she said once more then doing the same thing to the right.

Jett put his helmet on the coffee table and sat across from her, giving her a look that meant for her to explain what 'Frozen' was. "How do you not know 'Frozen'?" the witch asked, disbelieve. "Well sorry for being busy making sure that the streets are safe for people and Fi." Jett said to her as he lean back in his seat. "You mean being to busy violently murdering people you deem 'bad'." The witch countered, getting up from the couch.

"Fi, go get change. We'll have to hurry to get you the costume if we want to get started trick or treating early." She said to the little girl who nodded and jump off the couch and went to her room to change into her normal clothes. Jett was about to say something but was stop by the mere look of the female witch. "And you," She said, walking up to him until they were face to face. "When I get back, you are sitting down and we are going to watch the movie. End of discussion."

Jett was in complete shock and dumbfounded by what just happened, "What?!" he said dumbly, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had _lost_ the conversation. "Problem?" Amethyst asked, her expression showing no interest in his confusion. After a moment, the teen in the white suit sighed and shook his head. "No."

Fi just now got done and went out of her room, wearing her normal clothes now.

The seven year old girl went to the older woman's side and took her hand in hers and smiling brightly up at her, "I'm ready, Ame," The child said happily, now ready to go costume shopping with her and be her favorite Frozen character. "Great, let's head out." The witch said to the little girl then leading her out of the house. "Do you think we can get an 'Elsa' costume, Ame?" Fi asked hopefully as they were heading to the car of the witch. A sly grin made itself known as she help the seven year old into the car.

"I have my ways, kid. Just let me make a few calls and we'll get you an Elsa costume _and_ an Olaf costume."

* * *

After an hour or two, the two girls come back to the house with two large bags -and, despite the fact that Fi would be getting plenty of candy later, and ice cream- in hand. "So... how did it go?" Jett, getting up from his seat from in front of the TV asked hesitantly, not really sure what to say since he wasn't the person to shop. "It was amazing!" the pink hair girl chimed happily as she went and jump up and clinged onto his stomach and look up and smiled. "Ame got me an Elsa costume and an Olaf costume for you!" she said happily, unable to contain all that joy that the seven year old had within her at the moment. "A what for me?" Jett asked then looking at Amethyst for an answer.

The witch gave a rather evil looking smile in response to his question and handed him one of the bags before getting Fi off the guy. "Why don't we go upstairs and get you ready while Jett gets into his costume?" she suggested then leading the girl into her room, leaving the confused Jett alone once more.

**Twenty minutes later**

When the little 'Elsa' had her hair ready and was in her costume, 'Elsa' turned to the woman and hugged her, "Thank you." 'Elsa said softly, enjoying this moment. "No problem, kiddo." Ame replied, feeling touched by the simple words that the seven year old girl. After a while, Fi pulled away and smiled, "Hey Ame, I don't need my jacket." She said to the woman. "Oh, why's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

Going to the door then turning to face the witch, 'Elsa' smirk and stated:

"The cold never bothered me anyway."


	6. I am Sailor Zero!

**Hey everyone, this is just a thought that came to mind. What if, Jett made a kid's size version of his Zero suit and let Fi help him out. Well, come find out in this chapter. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

"Oh wow!" Fi exclaimed in awe as she saw the very white suit that was in her size. "This is what I've been working on for a while." Jett said to her, glad that the little pink hair little girl of seven years old to enjoy the gift. "What would the others say?" the seven year old girl asked as she look at the beautiful white suit. "Taisho would say something about it being 'Insanely awesome' or something close." Jett said to her. "And Yuuki?" Fi asked now. "She'll be fine with it." the teen shrugged.

"And Ame?"

"...What she doesn't know, won't nag me."

Fi blinked at that answer but shrugged and thought nothing of it, "Well, I'm gonna try it on." Fi chimed then leaving the room with the suit so the little girl with pink hair can see how it fits and hopefully go with Zero to stop crimes now. Before, he had kept her in the sidecar on his 'Z Bike' and just watch it happen from the distant.

But now, she'll be in on the action from now on!

After a while, Fi came out with the white suit on and with the matching helmet under her right arm, "How do I look, Zero?" she asked the teen, her pail purple eyes lighting up in glee as she hope to go with him more then what she could. Jett smiled at her, "You look amazing," He said to her then giving her a soft kiss on the forehead then hearing a beeping sound coming from the computer. Going to it, the two saw a video of a store robbery with just one guy with just a handgun. Nothing big.

"Ready to go save some people, Princess?"

"Yes, and I'll know it'll be safe since I'm with you, Guardian Knight."

"And with that, Jett smiled then putting on his helmet and went to get on his bike with a matching 'Mini-Zero' or 'Chibi-Zero' following him. When they were on the bike, Zero sped off and into the city in the night. As they rode to the place, Fi couldn't help but lay her head back and look at the lights passing by over her like before when she had some trouble falling asleep and Jett would drive her around the city until she fell asleep. Behind the helmet, she couldn't hold back the smile and enjoy the view of the lights, it was just really, really peaceful.

**-Some time later-**

"Wake up, Princess."

Fi stirred awake and saw Zero nudging her gently, which one would assumed that the seven year old girl had fallen asleep during the ride; when she sat up, she noticed that they were at a gas station and in the windows they could see a man with a gun that was shouting at the person at the counter. "We're going to stop him?" the white suited girl said, slowly waking up more. Zero nodded and picked her up and out of the side car and placed her on her feet. "Let's go."

**-Inside the building-**

Hearing the bell ringing, the gunman turn and fired his gun at whomever the unlucky person was, but it had hit Zero and bounced off, "Zero?!" the man exclaimed, slightly surprised to see the white armored teen then noticing someone in the same suit but half the size which slightly threw the man off. For so long, the town had knew Zero as a 'Loner' or something kin to that name. "Uh... did I miss something here?" The gunman said, really confused by the half size Zero person. The gunman look at Zero then 'Mini-Zero', he knew that Zero was a threat and had the gun at him, but to have the gun at the half size person. That just seem wrong. The guy was only robbing a store, nothing more, nothing less. No one got hurt if they gave him what he wanted and he'd be on his way.

"Who's that?" The gunman asked Zero as he aimed the gun at the armored hero. Fi step in front and said loudly and with pride:

"I am Sailor Zero, Defender of Justice!"

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to make this chapter, I was basically lazy and stuff. **

**Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment before leaving.**


	7. Goodnight Princess

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a tragic story. It's about how Jett open his eyes and seeing his actions ever since he became 'Zero'. **

**It was something I had in my mind and wrote it down in my phone.**

**If you don't likeTragedy, then feel free to skip this chapter. I think it's only fair to warn you in advance. **

**Read, Feel the Feels, and Review!**

* * *

Jett sighed softly, sadly, "I didn't want it to end like this..." He whispered, disappointed in only himself by how it came to this. He look at the destroyed white suit that he used so often. To fight crime. But in actuality... He was just hiding away from the entire world.

He was so afraid after his father's disappearance that he put on not a mask. But the entirely new person. And thus, birthed Zero. In his mind, he was doing what he thought was right. What he thought would make his dad proud.

But that was a dream long ago...

And this was the cruel present.

He wanted to hear his dad say 'good job, son' or a 'proud of you'. But... Would he say it with this person? The person who had lied to everyone. The person who had used others for his personal gains.

The boy, with blood on his hands.

Jett couldn't handle the sight of blood on his hands every time he went to 'stop crime'. How Fi, his Little Princess, would watch him brutally smash a guy's head in, in broad daylight, all because he simply _looked_ at Fi the wrong way. How she would hug him, only thinking that the blood on his suit was something unimportant.

He couldn't handle it anymore. It had to end!

And so, with a note on the table side of Ame, telling her that he left her in charge of Fi. He went to Fi's room and kneeled down by her bedside and brushed the beautiful pink hair out of her face,

"I love you, Princess..."

He whispered quietly, his eyes swelling up as he lean in and kissed her forehead.

Now locking himself in his room, the rope around his neck and the chair under him, his eyes shut as he was silently crying. Not because of the death, but the regret that he wouldn't see his Princess grow up.

"Goodnight Princess..."


End file.
